Giving Back
by Sjeherazade
Summary: After loosing the Halloween-contest for the first time ever Britain wants revenge, so he decides to become what America fears the most, a terrorist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything - and I don't speak english as my first language (just so you know)**

Last Halloween - Britain had for the first time ever lost the contset, he and America used to amuse themselves with. And he still couldn't understand that he had actually went to none other than Russia to scare him, but now, Britain had planned his revenge in a whole year. There were absolutely no loophole remaining. And yes, it was nasty, very nasty. But the grinning little four-eyed american had earned every single part of the plan. England smirked, first part of the plan was already completed. Now it was time for the rest.

**One week before Halloween **

A week before Halloween Britain fixed the first and second part of his plan to take revenge on America for his dirty tricks to win their Halloween contest last year, he visited Canada. Britain had a plan to make America sleepless for a week before the party, and Canada was, even though he did not know about it yet, part of the plan.

"Hey Canada, have you got a moment!" he asked as he came in.

"Of course!" Canada smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "What can I do for you? I mean, you usually don't come and visit me just like that" Britain shifted his gaze to the floor not to seem too eager.

"Well ... it's that I've gotten a little loggerheads with Japan and I want to be friends with him again, I brought some tea. Japan also likes tea, so I was going to give him a little to apologize .. .  
>But I'm not sure which tea I'll give him, so I was wondering if you could taste some and say what you think Japan would like best. I don't want to exacerbate the conflict by giving him a tea he hates or so "<p>

Canada shrugged and put on some water. Of course he could help Britain to befriend Japan again, although he did not even know that they were at loggerheads, or for that matter what they were at loggerheads about.

Meanwhile Britain played with Canada's domestic polar bear and they both thought it was really fun. Kumajirou liked Britain, especially when he brought some treats for him which he had not forgotten a single time when he visited Canada. Neither this time. When Canada came back with the water the polar bear sat on the floor eating a piece of meat that Britain had brought for him. Britan and Canada sat down at the table and prepared the tea.

"What has happened between you and Japan, anyway?" Canada asked while he lifted his cup of tea. Britain shrugged without moving his cup.

"Actually, nothing special ..." he began as he watched Canada. "We just had different views on an issue that's all" Canada raised his eyebrow. He didn't think this was a problem that needed to apologize for. Britain waited in suspense for Canada to taste the tea. Then he suddenly realized that it probably seemed a bit suspicious if he didn't at least pretended to drink it himself, so he lifted his cup, brought it to his mouth and pretended to take a sip. When he put down the cup he saw to his relief and delight that Canada took two big gulps of his. That was all that was needed now he just had to wait for the magic.

Suddenly there was a sound from Kumajirou that caught Canada's attention.

"What's with him?" Canada asked anxiously. Britain got a little closer, pretending to be worried for the little creature.

"Yes, he looks a little tired ... should we call the vet?" Canada turned his eyes towards Britain again. He felt tired too .

"Britain ..."

Canada couldn't stay awake anymore, he could not ask Britain anymore questions before he just fell asleep. England rose quickly to his feet and caught his friend before he fell to the floor. Then he smiled contentedly to himself. The first part of the plan was soon completed. Britain opened the bag that he had brought the tea inside, and instead picked up ropes and a sack. He then tied the ropes around Canada's wrists and ankles before putting him down in the bag and dragging him out of the room.

On the way out he found Canada's mobile phone. That was perfect. Everything would be so much easier for him if he used it. Before he left, Britain sent a text message to America from Canada's mobile.

_Help me! I'm locked in, inside a basement somewhere, I don't know where, but it's quite big and it is full of boxes with textes written in a language that I don't understand. _

Britain smiled with satisfaction as he sent the SMS, he knew that America had no time to answer the phone this time of the day, and besides he always turned off the phone until he got home. Britain would easily have time to plant the mobile at Russia's home, so America would believe Russia to be the kidnapper at he must hurry, he must have time to finish the next part of the plan before Canada woke up.

Before the evening was over, Britain stroke two thinks on his "to-do-list" 1. Kidnap Canada and 2. Make it look as if Russia did it.


	2. Chapter 2

America opened the door to his own home and went inside. It had been a long day for him and he was tired and hungry. He had bought a pizza on his way home and now he packed it up in front of the TV and began to eat while he browsed through the channels what to watch. When he finally found a program that he wanted to see, he took a slice of the pizza and sat down on the sofa.

After only a few minutes there was a commercial break so America decided that it was the perfect opportunity to get something to drink in the kitchen. At the same time he put on his phone, which as usual had been off some hourse so that he would not be disturbed.

When America got back to the TV room he put the cell phone beside the pizza box and proceeded to eat one more slice while he waited for the commercials to end.

A few seconds later the phone was ready and America logged on to it and then he let it lie on the table, knowing that it took about a minute before it found all the missing calls and text messages, if there were any such. Most of his friends knew that he used to have the phone turned off during these hours of the day.

After a minute the phone made a sound to let America know it had finished the search for missed calls, he looked at it and saw that he had received two text messages, one from Canada and one from an unknown person who used a debit card that couldn't be traced. America chose to start with Canada's sms. And when he read it he forgot everything else. Canada told him that he was locked up somewhere and he didn't know where he was. This was serious.

Filled with foreboding, he opened the second SMS - the one that could not be traced. It was an MMS containing a picture of Canada. His eyes were closed and his hands and feet were tied toghether with some kind og rope.

At first America couldn't stop looking at the picture, and then he had to blink rapidly several times to not start crying with rage. This was just to much, he couldn't let people do sucg things with his brother.

The computer was waiting for him on his desk and he went over to it and turned it on, then he turned on the printer as well, opened a drawer and took out an USB cable which he plugged into the mobile phone. Then he printed some copies of the picture of Canada and a few copies of the SMS. He didn't know why yet, but they could be useful, and it was easier to have them ready at first than to be forced to look them up in the phone every time.

While he was waiting for the prints he logged himself into one of his special systems, whit that, he could track Canada's mobile. Evidently, is phone had been on while he was in that basement, otherwise he would not be able to describe it.

The result of the research was anything but unexpected, the phone was in Russia's house

*o*o*

Russia was on his way to bed when America knocked on his door, and it was with a bit of surprise that he opened the door and found him standing outside it with a look that could kill him. And when America asked a question to explain what he wanted, Russia became convinced, America had definitely been hit in the head or something - he had gone mad.

"May I see your basement?" Russia raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question.

"What do you want to see there?" He asked with a puzzled but still unbelievably honest look. America plunged right in, down a flight of stairs, and to the only door that was in Russia's basement. He demanded that Russia would open a door that was locked.

Russia was still surprised over everything but only to make America stop this insane game of his, he unlocked the door and let him in.

America looked around, a few barrels of potatoes and carrots stood outside in the corridor. America walked in and opened all the various doors that were there, but Canada was nowhere. When he returned to Russia, he seriously didn't know what to think.

"Have you seen what you wanted to see?" Russia asked with an incredible amount of patience in his voice. America looked up at him. Now he realized that the best he could do after all this was to tell Russia the truth about his visit, then he would at least get to see Russia's response.

"Canada is kidnapped and I tracked his cell phone here," he explained and watched Russia very closely, and yes, he had reacted, it looked as if someone had hit him in the face.

"America, I do not know if you will believe me, but you may think what you like. I have nothing to do with it"

"So how is it that the signal comes from here, then?" Shouted America in response to it, but Russia was not going to fly off the handle.

"I do not know, friend America, I swear it" he replied, so earnestly that even America began to suspect the frightful and almost weird truth, Canada had presumably never been here. In that case, he had been greatly deceived and because of this, he had lost a lot of valuable time. Now he didn't know what he would do, he needed a new plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally America decided that he at least had to do ... something. He could not just sit still and twiddle his thumbs while his twin brother went through this. So even if it was a more or less desperate task. He went out knocking doors ...

He brought printouts of everything he would need, the picture of Canada, the textes, everything. And he was prepared for a long day out as he walked up to the first door and rang the bell.

While America waited for who ever the nation that was who lived in the house that he had decided to knock on first, he made himself ready by picking up the papers from his pocket and read them again - and look at the picture of his poor brother, asleep, or in the worst case unconscious and with his hands tied behind his back. In an unknown cellar. America awoke from his daydreams by a sharp female voice that actually made him jump back.

"What do you want?" America looked up and involuntarily gasped when he realized who lived in this house.

"Vietnam?" America desperately tried to think of something good to say, Vietnam was not so keen on him after the last time they had met, and he knew that very well, at the same time, he had promised himself to ask everyone if they knew anything about Canada so it was just as good to get it over with. "Well ..." America did not understand why it was so hard to get the words right now, it was first when Vietnam had got enough of waiting for an answer to her question about what he wanted to her and made a gesture to close the door that he managed to get out of what has happened...

"Okay, so your brother is kidnapped and you want my help to find him?" Vietnam summarized Americas sob story. "Give me a reason!" She cried out before America even had got time to think about an answer, "After what you've done to me? How dare you?" America made no attempt to explain himself, he just held up the picture of Canada in that basement in front of her.

"Please, look at this picture and see if you understand more of it than I do!" he begged. He actually begged her for help, in fact, he was even surprised himself.

Vietnam slammed the door in his face. Believing America to be the biggest idiot in the world history. In her anger Vietnam kicked a chair so that it ended up four feet away from the place where it first stood. She could not understand why she would help America find Canada and she was actually disgusted over the image America had got the audacity to show her. As if she had not seen enough of that because of him...

Suddenly Vietnam felt ashamed over herself, she had seen enough of that ... it was just what she had persuaded herself, but the thought came up with her conscience. No one deserved what Canada had got this time.

She looked out the window, America was on his way to the next house but he was still within earshot. Vietnam opened the door and called after him.

"America! Come back... Can I have Another look at your picture... I think I saw something" America stopped and looked back at Vietnam.

"Are you serious?" he asked, as if he could not believe his ears. "Do you want to help me?"

"I guess..." she replied without meeting his eyes. America came closer but stayed below the stairs, at first, it was best to stay on good terms with those who could possibly help him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes ..." Vietnam replied and went in before him. "But do not touch anything!" she added before America even had entered the house.

Vietnam took the picture of Canada and looked at it more carefully, trying to see anything, she would say it directly if she did, she promised herself that. Then she would at least have a clear conscience.

"Can you see what it says on the boxes in the background?" America asked remembering Canada's message about an alphabet he could not read. Vietnam looked closer, lifted the image to the light and tried to read, but it was too small.

Luckily Vietnam had a magnifying glass. She fetched it and looked a little closer. America watched her with growing hope. She might know something about the alphabet, to him it had only looked asian.

"It is written in Japanese" she explained and returned the picture. America could not believe his ears. Japanese?

"Are you sure?" He asked to be on the safe side but Vietnam did not hesitate.

"It's Japanese" she repeated. "And not only that, I know that several things in the picture belongs to Japan, there's no doubt about it. Canada is in Japan"


	4. Chapter 4

Canada felt how he came to life again, even though he was a bit confused over the fact that he didn't remember getting to sleep. But there was one thing he didn't understand. It was several years ago, he had woken up without feeling Kumajirou lying beside him in the bed. Canada couldn't imagine that the little polar bear had got up by himself as that had never happened before, much less could he have walked away even to another room. He was very attached to Canada, especially considering that he could never remember his name.

It was when Canada tried to feel with your hand if Kumajirou had laid down on the floor next to the bed that he got wide awake. He could not move his hands, they were tied toghether behind his back, and when he tried to move his legs, it turned out that it was the same with them. Canada didn't understand this. Who had done this to him?

"Hey!" he cried, relieved over the fact that whoever it was who had kidnapped him hadn't put anything over his mouth. "Hello is anyone there?"

The only thing that met Canada was silence, a completely dense silence. Then he tried to see if he could recognize any object in the room instead. A little hint about where he was, would mean a great comfort right now.

Many of the things actually seemed a bit familiar, but there was nothing that Canada was able to say that he could Place for sure.

He closed his Eyes again, this time hoping to hear any sound that might reveal something, but again there was only silence.

Now Canada began to feel lonely, and with the loneliness came the thoughts. Who had done this? He couldn't think of anyone that he surely knew would want to do something like this to him. The fact was that he was pretty sure that even if he would have done something that would have gotten anyone to want to take revenge on him, they would probably just believe that it was America who had done, whatever it was.

Then the next thought took root in him, and the idea was not at all funny, what if someone wanted to take revenge on America and had got the wrong twin. His brother hadn't precisely made an effort to be friends with everyone, so Canada could very well think about why someone would do something lika that to him, there were certainly a lot of people who wanted to. And it wasn't the first time he had received the beating for things that his brother had done, for some reason, it always seemed as if people who wanted to talk seriously with America choosed the wrong twin.

Then there were of course other possible explanations, it was, for example, not inconceivable that someone actually had caught who they actually wanted, perhaps to blackmail America, but if it were so, Canada thought, if it was he himself who was the intended victim when he couldn't think of many reasons, there was never anyone who noticed him to begin with.

While Canada was lying there trying to figure out where he was and why, he came to think about the fact that his captors had not bothered to put something over his mouth again. There could be a reason for it, and the most logical would actually be that his kidnappers wanted togive him a chance to tell them who he was. In this case, the kidnapper wanted to be sure that he had the right person. The problem was that Canada was not sure who they thought was the right person, only that he was most likely the wrong person, but he didn't want America to end up here either, and even if the one who brought him here thought he had America, he had now a really good bait if they wanted to capture him. Canada knew that America would come if he knew about this, he wouldn't miss a chance to play hero if he so had both legs in plaster casts.

Canada felt on the ropes again, but they were too hard for him to get off that was just something he had to accept, he realized that with a sigh. So that meant he would just have to wait to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Japan was sitting in the middle of the floor drinking a cup of tea that Britain had made for him. It had been a stressful night for him, especially mentally, and now Japan tried to calm down and collect his thoughts.

As he sat there, he heard a sudden sound in the yard and turned his head toward the door, because he was quite sure that whoever was out there was going towards it. Suddenly America came in to the room and he started to walk towards Japan immediately when he caught sight og him. When he stood in front of Japan he stopped, and he really did not look very happy. And as if that was not bad enough, America's hand held a weapon that Japan only knew too well what it was. One single glance at the weapon was enough to make Japan gasp, get up on his feet and almost run backwards until he was stopped by the wall.

America, followed Japan all the way to the wall and there he put the gun to his forehead. He pushed it pretty hard against Japan's head so that he would feel that it was real, and then he also took hold of Japan's right arm, Japan trembled so violently that it was difficult for America to concentrate otherwise.

"So, buddy ... Hiroshima and Nagasaki wasn't enough" America growled menacingly "Maybe we should try Kyoto this time? Or should we go straight to Tokyo"

"WAIT!" A voice shouted behind America, he turned around without dropping Japan with either weapon or hand.

"Britain?" America asked trying to understand why England was at Japan's house.

"America, put that thing down" Britain begged, "I know what happened Canada and I know that you want to find him, but Japan does not know anything about it, right Japan?" America turned back to look at Japan. "Do you know anything Japan?" Britain asked again.

Japan gulped, his face was almost blue and he hardly dared to breathe, but somehow he managed to churn out a "No, I know nothing," he didn't even dare to look at America when he answered Britain's question.

"There you hear America" Britain continued and took a few steps closer to the other two in the room, until he was standing right next to them. Then he took hold of America's gun with one of his hands and directed it away from Japan who immediately let out a sob of relief. Britain managed to catch him just before his legs gave up, so that he didn't fell to hard on the floor.

But America wasn't convinced by this. Japan knew something, Vietnam had pointed out the strange alphabet to be Japanese and he wanted an explanation from Japan but when he asked, Britain got in between them.

"America stop it" America pushed Britain away and threw a copy of the photo on Japan.

"You will get until tomorrow to come up with an explanation of why my brother has been lying tied up in your basement, if you have not been able to find one, you know what happens" America said and then turned to go. Then Britain got angry

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! GET HIM TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE !?" he shouted. America turned to Britain again.

"Doesn't Canada risk to be traumatized for Life too?" he asked, and then he left.

.o.o.o.

The next morning came, and America hadn't slept a second. He went outside, tried to think. Then he noticed that a letter was waiting for him in his mailbox. He didn't know what kind of letter it could be, he had no idea, but he went to the mailbox and took it out anyway. It seemed like simple letter, that is to say not another bill. It was seldom America got such letters. He went inside with it to see what it was, either a letter from a friend or ... a request for ransom ... he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear America_

_I write this because there's a lot to explain. Firstly, I know more than I told you when you came to me yesterday. I know where your brother is, and who kidnapped him, but I did not dare to tell. Both your and my own e-mail and text messages are intercepted so I write by hand. Anyway, this is the whole story as I know, and dare to tell you._

_-o-o-_

Japan took a break, wiped a few tears from his face, there was so much things that America needed to know if this misery would end. At the same time, he was terrified that England would find out that he had tried something. It had all began yesterday, Japan went everything through in his mind while he continued to write the letter.

He had gone down to the cellar for some reason, and found the door locked. Japan didn't remember locking it, this door was never locked. But the key was hanging where it used to, so he simply took it off the hook and unlocked. When he opened the door, he had not believed his eyes. Canada was lying tied up on the floor in his own basement.

"Canada ?!"

"Japan, I'm at your house?"

"Obviously ..." Japan responded quietly with a voice that clearly said that he didn't understand anything, and then he walked up to Canada to free him from the ropes. "How did you get here?" He asked then.

"I don't remember ..." Canada began, but then he stiffened "... Japan" Japan lifted his eyes from Canada's wrists to see what disturbed him, and he saw it in the door. It was Britain but it wasn't him Japan's eyes first fell upon, it was what he had in his hand. Britain smiled when he saw their reactions.

"So you recognize it?" He said and laughed while he walked closer until he came so close that they could touch each other. "Japan recognizes it, I see ..." he continued, smiling even wider "... do you still have both scars?" Britain opened Japan's collar with the weapon and pushed it aside so that a large scar on Japan's neck got visible, at the same time as a quick movement disclosed an involuntarily sob or a gasp.

"BRITAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHAT IS IT YOU WANT!" Canada yelled still sitting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. Britain did not care about him. He let his fingers discover the area around Japan's elbow where he knew that his second scar was, and all this time he continued to point the weapon near Japan's head.

Japan didn't dare to move, he hardly dared to breathe, tears burned inside his eyelids and memories from another time was chasing around in his mind. He really didn't want to see what that weapon in Britain's hand could cause a third time.

"Britain?" Canada used a tone that made England look down at him, and yes, Canada cried just as Japan. "Britain, please take that thing away from him. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to make him mentally ill?!" Britain seemed to think that over, but then he took the gun away from Japan's forehead. At that moment Japan's fell to the floor and then tears began to flow and his breathing seemed dangerously similar to a dangerous hyperventilation caused by high stress levels.

"Japan, in five minutes, I would like to talk to you outside," Britain said and then he went out to give Japan time to recover.

"Japan ..." Canada said when Britain had left the room"... if it's possible, try to find out what Britain has done with Kumajirou" Canada didn't look at Japan while he asked him for this, he had just accepted the situation. He would sit in this place for a while. But if it was just Britain he had to worry about, he could at least hope that he wouldn't do something terrible to his pet.

-o-o-o-

_"It was after I came out from there to ask what Britain wanted that you showed up"_ Japan wrote at the end of his letter. He had told America almost everything, the only thing he had left out was that it was Britain who was responsible. He simply didn't dare to write it just in case Britain found the letter before he had got time to send it. Now he would just write one more line thing.


	7. Chapter 7

America couldn't take his eyes from Japan's letter, it was terrible. Yet he was most impressed. To write such a letter demanded great courage, he knew that. Not to mention how much courage it took to stand up against what he himself and that other person had done to Japan. America sobbed involuntarily. He had seen the scars Japan had after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and here he came and threatened to give the poor thing more of that, not knowing that someone else had just threatened to do the same if Japan did what America wanted.

Whatever Japan did another Hiroshima Bomb would fall - it was at least what Japan could wait in this position. His only hope of escape would have been to write this letter and hope that the other one didn't find out about it. America read the last lines again.

_As I said, I know more than I dared to tell you last time but I would very much like to give you a clue. Come back today and pretend like you want to apologize to me for yesterday - then I know that you have received the letter, and then I can give you the clue._

America felt the tears burn, he would certainly not come to Japan and pretend that he was sorry for his behavior the previous evening, he certainly would apologize to him and it was coming straight from the heart.

-o-o-

"Japan?" Japan was in his garden watching a butterfly that settled on one of the flowers. He seemed to feel good but America noted that his friend was not unmoved by his voice when he called to him. What happened yesterday had not gone unnoticed, not for him either.

America was shocked, both that he himself had actually gone so far as to threaten Japan with a third atomic bomb, but also about the fact that someone else has done exactly the same thing, maybe just a few minutes before him. He had actually believed Japan to be strong enough to talk under threat, he knew that he would have been - the only thing that would have done the situation so bad that he couldn't, had been if he had a similar threat from another direction, who wanted exactly the opposite thing, and against all odds, there was.

"Japan... dude... I'm sorry about yesterday," America whispered "and it's not just because you asked me to say it, it is quite frankly ... you said you knew more ..." America paused when he saw some kind of terror in his friend's eyes. Probably this was the reason that Britain was staying at his place, the poor guy simply didn't dare to live alone because of that guy who had taken Canada. That person must have something more on Japan.

Just as Britain had come trough America's thoughts he came walking towards them.

"Good morning!" America greeted , "I was feeling a little bad about that happened yesterday so I wanted to come back here to apologize," he admitted.

"Yes, he slept pretty uneasily tonight" Britain said, but he didn't seem to be accusing America either. "Do you want to come in and eat breakfast with us?" he asked then. America shrugged as he glanced at Japan. Japan seemed to nod with his eyes, it was as if he wanted to say something. America said yes, hoping that Japan would dare to tell him something.

But they just talked about everyday things, America wasn't able to turn the conversation over to Canada's situation more than to the fact that the other two felt sorry for him. He was close to giving up when Japan suddenly looked at him.

"America, I just came to think of one thing. I borrowed one thing from you a few years ago, I'll fetch it now while you're here" Then he left the room and walked toward the stairs that led up to the attic. A minute later he came down with a puzzle that America had never seen before. He was just about to say it when he remembered what Japan had written in his letter. The puzzle must be the clue.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8 am, and America was dead tired, he had not slept all night, he had been up and tried to solve Japan's puzzle, and it was the strangest puzzle ever. All of the pieces were white, some pieces had black stretches on them. America sensed that there would be a text, but the fact that all the pieces were in the same color was frustrating.

He had begun by building the edges, so that the size would be visible, then he had concentrated on the bits that seemed to contain text, and he had actually managed to get a few words: _Key_, _Mission, Know,_ _Through, Italy, not_ and _of_. No word that he could collect into a sentence that meant anything.

Then the doorbell rang so America stood up to see who it was, and he was actually a bit surprised as he looked trough the window and saw who was standing outside, but he opened the door for him anyway, at least he must have some reason to come here.

"Russia?"

"Yes," Russia replied "I found this under my sunflowers at home", Russia told America then, holding up a small plastic bag containing Canada's mobile phone. It was, in other words, the reason he had been able to trace the phone to him, someone had placed it there to lure America on the wrong track.

"Have you come closer in your searching for your brother?" Russia asked after he had given America the phone "Do you have any idea who is behind?" America stepped aside and let Russia get in.

"I know that Japan and Italy are involved in some way, but I don't think it's voluntary! He replied.

"Not voluntary?" Russia reiterated in that alwfully calm voice. But Russia really was curious about what America could mean by that? Then Russia caught sight of the puzzle. "What is that?"

"Japan gave it to me, I think he wants to say something with it," explained America. Russia lifted one of the pieces and looked closely at it, then he turned to America.

"I'll help you" America gratefully smiled at him, thinking that you could say what you want about Russia but he wasn't stupid and America needed one more brain to solve this puzzle. And actually the solving got much quicker with a little help. The puzzle was completed in less than five minutes and they could finally read:

_Canada is locked in inside my basement, he's fine, but he is worried about Kumajirou - he is not tied up anymore and there is a shutter that he gets food through. Italy has the key in to his room but he is not involved - I do not know why he has the key but I think he's got some kind of mission._

America sighed, he was actually a little disappointed when he read the text.

"I had hoped that Japan would dare to tell me who did this, especially given that he has taken the time to make a complete puzzle and all...

"Maybe he did," Russia answered and looked up from the puzzle. America didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"This puzzle is radioactive" Russia explained then, a bit surprized over the fact that America hadn't seen it. America just gasped when he heard it.

"Radioactive!?" But Russia only smiled his mysterious smile.

"I actually think you're right, Japan would like to tell you something with this puzzle" Russia stood up, closed all the windows so that everything would be dark and then he turned off the light, America followed him with his eyes all the time, he didn't even think about the fact that he was alone in the dark with Russia even though he knew that many other countries would have a heart attack. Although everything was dark America saw Russia pointing at the radioactive puzzle. He turned his eyes back to look at it.

Then America became speechless with all the feelings that bubbled up inside him. The white pieces had got colours now, and not just any colors either, they were red, white and blue and they formed a pattern.

"The Union Jack" America whispered to try out the words, the puzzle in front of him shone clearly in the dark, and it was the Union Jack, the British flag. Britain lived in Japan at the moment and according to Japan Canada was there too, this meant that Japan was a prisoner in his own house. And despite that, he had dared to produce this puzzle to tell America what happened.

America groaned for pity and closed his eyes. This was a nightmare for everyone involved, this was a nightmare and he was going to make sure everyone got to wake up from it, the problem was just how he would do it without putting Canada and Japan in more danger.


	9. Chapter 9

America looked up from the puzzle, he didn't understand what had gotten into Britain, this wasn't at all like him. Russia turned on the light again and started walking back toward America that still sat on the floor, apparently filled with all sorts of thoughts.

"I really don't know what to do right now" America sighed when Russia sat down in front of him again. "I mean, he kidnaps my brother and lure me to scare the life out of my best friend. I don't even know if Japan is totally convinced that I don't intend to blow his home up in the air again," America sighed again.

"Yes, there is no easy nut to crack" Russia replied, mostly because he felt that America expected him to say something.

America looked toward the window that was still hidden. Russia stood up again and pulled the curtains away to let the Sunlight in, and to look out. Both of them were silent for a few seconds before America suddenly asked a question.

"What would you have done?" Russia looked up in surprise.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean ..." America paused to think what he meant, then he continued. "Think as a politician now Russia, say that I had kidnapped one of your sisters and made your best friend believe that you want to kill him, what would you do?"

Russia thought about it. Actually, he had no idea, if America would kidnap Belarus, he would honestly just feel relieved and all his friends already thought that he wanted to kill them. Russia sighed.

"I do not know ..." he replied, looking down at the puzzle again. America sat down on his couch, staring for a moment in front of him and then he lay down, resting his head against a soft pillow. Russia looked at him, the thoughts continued to swirl around in his head. He had now come to think of Ukraine, if America would kidnap Ukraine, he would be insane, and when he thought he would probably ... after a while ... come to rescue Belarus too. Sure, he was terrified of his little sister and he knew no one who could be more disturbing but he didn't thing that she deserved ... what Canada had got ...

It was when Russia got up from the floor as he saw it. It was a game of chess that someone apparently was playing, but these two were obviously not there right now.

"America, who is playing this game?" Russia asked, pointing at the board. America looked up and responded.

"It's me and Britain playing it online throug e-mail, I'm black and he's white. We started a few months ago. It's our ninth batch and so far he has won every single ..." America fell silent when he saw that Russia literally stared on the chessboard. He now remembered that Russia not only loved chess, he was also absolutely outstanding.

Russia turned off the board and looked at America with a smile that was actually really friendly. "Come, I'll show you something." he said.

America looked at Russia a second before he got up and walked over to him.

"Yes," Russia began when America was standing next to him, "You asked what I would do if you kidnapped one of my sisters. My answer is: I would kidnap Canada"

America gasped, staring at Russia, he couldn't believe a word. Russia on the other hand went up to the chessboard, where America would soon lose, he took one of America's chess pieces and moved it, took one of Britains white runners and gave it to America, then he pointed to the board. Now, Britain ended up in a fork. Whatever he does in the next move, he will lose his queen. America stared at the pieces, how had he not seen it? But then he saw that the move was too good to be true.

"But he'll take my Queen in the next move" Russia only smiled in reply and moved Britains horse, who took America's queen. Then he moved Americas tower to a square that Britains white runner had threatened before.

"Checkmate Britain" Russia said. America's lower jaw fell straight down to the floor when he saw how easily Russia turned chess game that he basically had already lost. He woke up to life when he felt Russia's hand on his shoulder. "That said, if you were to kidnap one of my sisters, my answer would be to kidnap your brother, because then you end up in a fork, you can not hurt my sister because then I will hurt Canada. Then I would suggest that we decide time and place where we both release our prisoners ... or something like that"

America silently watched both Russia and the chessboard, suddenly everything seemed so simple, the only thing that grieved him now was that it was Russia who had come up with the solution and not him.


	10. Chapter 10

According to Japan Italy had the key. So America went to his home to ask for it. Italy wouldn't be hard to persuade, and if he just told him what happened to Japan, America thought that he would surely help him without further questions. Japan was one of Italy's closest friends after all. And if it didn't work he had Russia with him, and America thought Russia could scare anyone into doing anything ... except himself of course ...

They knocked on the door at Italy's house, and waited almost a minute without getting any response. America and Russia looked at each other, knowing Italy he would already have run to open with a big smile covering his entire face if he was at home.

Russia knocked on the door again, a little harder this time. Then the door opened. Russia and America looked at each other again, it was something that was not quite right here. If Italy was out he would have locked the door.

"Italy? Dude?" America yelled through the door "FELICIANO!" Still no answer. Then they went inside. They split up and went through every room, this would go faster and they needed to do everything fast now. Both America and Russia wanted to say a few things to Britain after this and they couldn't do that unless Japan and Canada were safe.

"America!" Russia cried through the whole house, and America came running as fast as he could. And he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what Russia wanted to show him. Italy lay lifeless on the floor beside him, he had a syringe needle with the ill-fated text "hypnotics". And when they lifted him to the couch that stood right next to the spot, it was clear that he hadn't taken the hypnotic voluntarily. There was a blood stain on the back of his white shirt, big enough to gossip that he had tried to fight the one who had given him the drug.

"What are we going to do now?" America asked resignedly.

"Waiting until he wakes up." Russia responded nonchalantly, nodding to Italy who actually made a low moan. "It should not take more than an hour, if he do not wake up before that, we need to call an ambulance, but I do not think we need - he's about to wake up!" Then America got an idea.

"We'll make pasta!"

"What?" Russia stared at America as if he was crazy.

"If we are kind to him, maybe he will be more willing to tell us where the key is, Britain might have threatened or tricked him." Then Russia nodded.

"It's worth a try" he agreed.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Italy woke up. He was still very tired, but he was awake and he could speak. He hadn't seen anyone anesthetized him down but he could tell that Britain had been there and asked for help with what he called "a surprise" a few days ago. He wanted Italy to hide a key. When Italy came that far in his story America stopped him.

"Where is that key now?" he asked.

"I promised not to tell it yet" was what he got in response. When America decided that it was time to tell Italy everything. He showed him the picture of Canada.

"That's what's behind the lock that the key is going to" he explained, and he continued, "He keeps Canada and Japan captive Italy, please, give us the key so we can free them"

Italy looked down at his half-eaten plate of pasta that he had got from America and Russia. Then he set it aside and picked up a small box from a drawer.

"The key is inside this box, but it is locked," he replied. America took the box with a sense of both hope and despair, and even though he already had guessed the answer, he wondered.

"Who has the key to the box?"

"Britain"

America sighed, it was just like he imagined. But then Italy said something else, "But he said he would give it to Japan, Japan would take care of it. All three were silent for a moment. Then America stood up.

"Are you sure that it's the right key in this box?" he asked. When Italy shook his head, he felt hope fall again. "So what we have, then, is a box that" might "contain the key - and that box is obviously locked"


	11. Chapter 11

**The day before Halloween**

They had left Italy with Romano who finally got there after a phone call. Italy needed someone to take care of him after what had happened to him and America and Russia had, after they had agreed on that America's reasons to tell Britain off was bigger, therefore America went to Japan with the key. Russia went home to Latvia because he said that he had left something to him that he had found along with Canada's mobile phone in his sunflowers.

Since America knew that Britain was living in Japan's house, he walked around it, to the window outside Japan's bedroom. He looked through the window and noted that Japan was still lying in bed, and he didn't seem to feel so good.

America climbed through the window and walked over to Japan, and next to the bed, he found something that made him sigh another syringe, of the same kind as the one he and Russia had found next to Italy.

"BRITAIN!" America yelled out through the air. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME HERE!" Nothing happend. "BRITAIN, YOU WIN, I HAVE NOT SLEPT A SECOUND IN THE LAST WEEK WITHOUT FAINTING FROM EXHAUSTION. YOU WIN THE HALLOWEEN-CONTSET" America heard footsteps behind himself and turned around. There was Britain and he smiled at him.

"In other words you admit yourself defeated?" he asked while a pesky smile became even wider. America took a few slow breaths to calm down before he answered.

"Yes ... On the condition that Canada is allright and that you have a very good explanation for why you have let our little game out on him, Japan, Russia and Italy." Brittannien nodded, as a sign that he agreed to it.

"So it's just me who is the culprit now!" Britain protesting then, "You destroyed Japan's window last year if I remember correctly"

"I fixed the window afterwards!" America replied "You have kidnapped Canada, threatened Japan with a new atombomd, poisoned Italy and tried to blame Russia!"

"We'd better look at the whole Picture right? If I am not wrong you too threatened Japan with a third atomic bomb and it was only after this that anyone of them really were in danger, in fact, if you hadn't done that, I didn't have to do anything to Italy at all, it was only you, Japan and Russia, I wanted to joke with since it was you who were involved in that I lost the Halloween contest last year. Don't worry I am sorry that it went out on Canada and Italy." America was about to continue the whining on Britain but when he understood how it had all ended up in this, he could simply not help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Britain had to ask.

"I just noted that you didn't dare to joke that much with Russia that you did to Japan. You were even more horrible to Italy and Canada, even though none of them were involved at all" Britain did not answer this so America continued "

"And one more thing ..." he said while he looked out the window.

"Hm?" Britain said to let his friend know that he was listening.

"None of us will do this again right?"

"How exactly do you mean?" Britain asked

"I mean that from now on the Halloween game will be just between us. We do not ask others for help and we definitely not let it go out on anybody else." When Britain heard this, he smiled more than ever that night. America, however, did not flinch, he just watched the other waiting for an answer.

"You realize that this means that you can't scare me with Russia again right? Do you think it's worth it?"

"Yes, I do!" America replied, and the fact that he didn't hesitate a second actually amazed Britain. "I think it's worth it considering what could happen otherwise. Have you even considered how Japan and Italy are feeling right now?"

"Yes, I have ..." Britain interrupted "If it makes you feel better, I can tell you that Italy will be fully recovered tomorrow and in the case of Japan's risk of having something mentally, I have already let him both speak to a psychologist and decided a lot about how I can treat Canada as long as he is in his house, Japan was feeling much better after we talked it out. "

"The question is whether we are going to let this game of ours affect others in the future?" America insisted.

"You cannot help to play the hero right? But you fixed the window anyway" Britain smiled again.

"Just answer the question please!"

"You realize that if I go along with it, your chances to win over me again will basically be non-existent?"

"Yeah ... so what do you say?"

"No... it got to far both this year and the last year, just in case, it might be best if we do it your way" America felt really relieved at the answer, even if it meant that he would lose the contest again next year.

"Will you release Canada now?" America asked. Britain smiled again.

"You are actually very close to solve this and let Canada you by yourself thanks to your hard work and you investigation," he said cryptically before he grabbed his cloak with one hand, spun around and disappeared.

"BRITAIN !" America shouted and tried to catch him before he was gone, but he was not even close to make it on time. Now he was alone with the unconscious Japan and a locked box containing the key to the Place where Canada was... hopefully...


	12. Chapter 12

The best thing America could find to do after that was to walk over to the sleeping Japan to see if he really felt so good that Britain had said. To check if Japan had a fever America placed his hand on his friend's forehead and then ... he woke up.

"Huh?" Japan said weakly while slowly opening his eyes.

"Are you alright dude?" America immediately got a faint moans in response. Then, to his great relief Japan opened his eyes and even tried to get up, but he fell down relentlessly on the pillows again. Something was wrong. "What is it?" America asked and put his hand on Japan's forehead again to feel if he had a fever, because he hadn't felt anithing before.

Japan lifted his hands over to his neck for some reason. America moved his hand to see better and then he caught sight of a collar. It turned out that he had a chain locked around his neck and in that chain was a key. America tried to unlock Italy's box with it without hurting Japan. Then he happily noted that this was indeed the key to the box. But just a second later he realized that there was only one key. There were two locks he needed to open.

America sighed and then he tried to unlock the chain around Japan's neck with the key in Italy's box. It didn't fit.

Then the doorbell rang, so America's attention ended up at that instead. He went over to the door and opened.

It turned out that it was Russia again, he had brought Kumajirou with him. Apparently Britain had left him in Russia's sunflowers when he threw Canada's cell phone away. When Russia had found him and the phone he had asked Latvia if he wanted to take care of the polar bear while Russia himself Went over to America with the phone.

This was probably the first time ever Latvia had done what Russia told him to and also been overjoyed over the task. He had wanted a pet for several years so the task of taking care of Kumajirou was one of the best thing that had ever happened to him. At least until he noticed that Kumajirou refused to eat. Then he had asked a vet that did not seem to know anything, and eventually had Latvia understood that it all depended entirely on Kumajirou just worried and longed for Canada and couldn't understand why he was gone.

From that moment, Latvia had just tried to comfort the little bear and it had worked reasonably well, he had even started drinking a little.

Now Russia had brought Kumajirou with him to Japan's house because he knew that Canada was there and they both probably longed very much for each other after everything they had been trough. All they needed to do now was to release Canada and everything would be fine again. So America and Russia went back to Japan.

"Japan, do you know where Canada is?" America asked. After that Japan had described the way down the stairs for America and he had found the right door, he tested the key in the keyhole and turned on it. Russia followed a little slower.

-o-o-o-o-

Canada was sitting on a mattress on the floor that he had received since Japan began to make demands on Britain that he would treat his prisoner with a little more respect than before. After that he had also been freed from the ropes but it was still frustrating to be locked in and never see a single person, not even Britain came in to him anymore as he could be fed through a gap in the door and he had a private toilet so he really had everything he needed.

Another thing that annoyed Canada was that Britain had given him a key. It was frustrating to be locked in but it was a thousand times more frustrating to be locked in with a key that wasn't leading out - he had tried to unlock the door at once when he first got the key. Now he just sat there and looked at it and wondered which lock it did open.

When Canada heard another key turning on in the lock outside he looked up and watched as the door opened. Second later he felt so incredibly relieved.

-o-o-o-

America opened the door and went inside. At last he could see Canada in front of him, he was fine and now he was free again too. America ran up to his twin brother and gave him a big hug. Then he said something that he thought that Canada must think sounded very stupid but he had no choice, he had to ask.

"Do you have a key Canada?" Canada flinched in surprise but then he picked up the key that had been lying next to him and that had been so annoying to him in several days. "Okay, let's try" America smiled and went ahead up the stairs again.

In the door he almost collided with Russia who was coming with Kumajirou who had now fallen asleep. Kumajirou now trusted both Russia and Latvia, both of them had been very nice to him while he lived with them so he could sleep on them without any problem. But now that Russia woke him up, he felt a scent that he had missed so much that he had even stopped eating the last few days.

Kumajirou turned his head in the same second that Russia put him down on the floor. Once he sat on the floor, he began to run towards Canada, and Canada immediately fell down on his knees to hug him.

Then when America saw Canada hide his face in Kumajirou's fur so that no one would see that he was crying, he came to think of one thing that he needed to tell Britain. And it was important. It was about the idea that he had got from Russia when he had asked him what he would do if he kidnapped Ukraine or Belarus. And at the same time Russia felt like someone had to watch Japan, so he too left Canada alone with his pet.

America walked outside into Japan's gardeb and called Britain, hoping he would get an answer quickly, even though he did not know how Britain would react to this, but still he knew that he had to tell him. And he also knew that Britain would yell at him.

Canada followed Russia back to Japan that still lay in his bed. The chain that Japan had around his neck seemed pretty hard and it was locked with a padlock. Russia tested Canada's that America had given to him, in the lock. It went up. And at the same moment Britain answered the telephone.

"Hey America, you haven't been able to find Canada yet?" America gathered himself, he had seen Russia lock up Japan's chain through the window.

"Well, both he and Japan are free, it's just that ... Dude ..." He hesitated.

"Yes?" America took a deep breath.

"I asked Russia what he would do if I kidnapped Ukraine or Belarus, and he decided that he would kidnap Canada ..." It was a quiet for nearly two seconds before Britain realized what America had done.

"America are you trying to say that you have kidnapped Sealand?!" Britain screamed straight out in the air "How could you, he's just a child!"

"Quiet!" America shouted back. "Sealand is with Sweden, I just tied him up to take a picture and unlike you I asked him first! I was about to give you the picture but you vanished" When America had succeeded to say this both of them turned silent for a moment, a silence that Britain finally broke.

"We will never do something like this again! I promise!" He said before he hung up the phone and went to take Sealand home.

America finally relaxed. All the horror was over. Now it was only the Halloween Contest left and he had already lost that contest to save Canada, but for some reason he was not angry at Britain. He was a worthy winner after all, America had to admit that, he himself had never managed to scare the whole world at the same time in the same way.


End file.
